Forgive Me
by LauraHunnix
Summary: R/Hr is my favourite pairing and I wouldn't have them with anyone else. However, I feel there are too many fluffy R/Hr stories so here's one which puts their love to the test. With real love comes sacrifice so please remember that when reading : . R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so the whole Hermione and Ron story has been done so many times but I want to give my version of it. This idea just popped into my head so I'm not sure where I'm going with it. I don't own or anything :). Except Jason. He is all mine :D.**

**--  
**

Hermione stood stiffly, staring out of the large open window. The sun shone through the glass, reflecting in all directions. The tiny replica of her she held in her arms stirred from her slumber and opened her big eyes. Her eyes were the only things that were not Hermione's. Her eyes were the only key to who the real father of this adorable little girl was. Hermione was certain of it because of those eyes. When Hermione fell pregnant, everyone was sure Ron was the father. This was logical of course, she was dating Ron at the time and thus Rose being his daughter made perfect sense. However, what no one yet knew was that she had slept with someone else, the very man she shared this house with. She did not love him but things with her and Ron had been going so badly that this seemed the only option to her. Very un-Hermione like, of course but she had been desperate. A few months into her pregnancy, she and Ron had gotten into a terrible fight and she had told him everything. Hissed everything at him. He had asked her if this meant he wasn't the father and she told him she didn't know. She left that night, and moved in with this man. A man she did not love. A man who did not love her. Or Rose. How glad Hermione was now that she was Ron's daughter, but he did not know this. She had not spoken to him since the night she left. She was leaving again though. Except this time she was leaving the right person. Jason was violent, vulgar and a drunk. This was no life for Rose. Hermione had called her parents and she was going to move back in with them. They knew that Rose was Ron's daughter and urged her to contact him and tell him. How could she, after what she had done. True, Rose was only 3 months old now … but was it 3 months too late for Ron. Hermione jumped as she heard the front door slam and Rose began to wail. Gently speaking to her daughter, Hermione walked into the hall to find Jason, obviously drunk and staring at Hermione's bags with disgust. It hadn't been like this when they first started sleeping together. He had changed over the past few months. Hermione would be glad when she was free from this. Her parent's house was an hour or so drive from here so her father should be here in around 15 minutes.

"So you're actually leaving then" Jason slurred coming closer to Hermione. She pulled away, clutching Rose tighter.

"Can you blame me? You're not the type of man I had in mind to spend my life with. At first you seemed nice, but you changed. I come home from work now and you aren't here. You're always down the pub. You leave your wand lying around so Rose could easily grab it if she was big enough. She's not your daughter and you know that, but you can't even treat her as though she is. If you loved me you would."

Jason smirked at her "So what now? Are you going to run back to that Weasley, still I suppose he'll be single that's for sure. He's not got the looks or the money and to be honest Hermione, you're a bit of a catch. Too good for him, that's why you slept with me in the first place"

"No Jason, no it isn't. Ron and I were going through a rough patch and I made the wrong decision. If there was any way I could make him forgive me …"

Hermione was broke off by Jason running his hand through her hair and trying to kiss her. Hermione pulled away, and took her wand out.

"You stay away from me! My father will be here in a few minutes and believe me, he is already angry at the way you have treated me"

"What's a muggle going to do to me? So, let me get this straight babe. You could have me, a nice house, money and the works. But instead you're still in love with him!"

"You know Jason; I only came here to get away from everything. I was scared, I was a coward. I never loved you. Love isn't built on money and you would do well to learn that"

"It will only end in tears babe. I doubt even Weasley is that stupid that he would take you back after you slept with someone else?"

"I'm not only doing this for me, I'm not that selfish. I'm doing this for Rose, she deserves a real Father"

The sound of Hermione's Father's car broke the conversation. Hermione opened the door to let him in. He glared at Jason before lifting Hermione's bags into the car.

"Hermione" Jason said "You know it won't work, you're not a perfect little angel. You slept with someone else. How could anyone forgive you for that?"

"I'm going to at least try, Jason. Unlike you I want to correct my mistakes. Not hide behind alcohol for the rest of my life"

With that, Hermione walked out the door but she had tears in her eyes. She knew, deep down that Jason was probably right. How could Ron ever forgive her with sleeping with someone else and not even telling him that Rose was his daughter?


	2. Chapter 2

**READ: I am going to clear up some facts before I continue. Although it does not tie in with the book, Ron and Hermione are not married. Yes, Rose is Ron's daughter. All of the other couples are married. Below are the lists of the children and their ages roughly. I got the dates of their birth and in some causes the month of their birth from Harry Potter Wiki. When a month was not available I simply chose one. As Rose is 3 months and was born in March this story begins in June 2006. Lily and Huge are not included in the list as they are not born yet :). So, as of June 2006 the children's ages are:**

Ted Remus Lupin "Teddy": 8 years old (April 1998)

Victoire Weasley: 6 years old (May 2000)

Fred Weasley: 4 years old (July 2001)

Dominique Weasley: 4 years old (August 2001)

Molly Weasley: 3 years old (September 2002)

Roxanne Weasley: 3 years old (February 2003)

Louis Weasley: 2 years old (November 2003)

Lucy Weasley: 2 years old (June 2004)

James Sirius Potter: 1 year old (December 2004)

Albus Severus Potter (Al): 5 months (January 2006)

Rose Weasley: 3 months (March 2006)

So now that that's sorted on with the story :).

* * *

Ron's eyes darted around the living room of the Burrow. Not much had changed over the years, except for the introduction of photos of Grandchildren (and Teddy of course but in Molly's eyes he was her Grandchild). One photo was missing though, although Ron was not sure if it should be there. He used the word it as he did not know the sex of the child. He did not know the child's birthday or anything about it. He did not even know if he was the Father. For all he knew it could be Jason. Tears formed in his eyes as the name crossed his mind and he wiped them away fiercely. It had been months and the thought of that man with Hermione; his Hermione still reduced him to tears. He knew it was his fault. He knew it was his actions that drove Hermione to sleep with him. His family knew the whole story, of course and told Ron he and Hermione were both to blame. Hermione, obviously for sleeping with Jason and Ron, well for doing that stupid thing. She hadn't even been his wife! He had been going to ask her, before the cracks started to show. The baby could be his as, despite the cracks in their relationship they had still had a sex life. How he wished he had asked her to marry him. Would that have made things better? No, not doing the thing would have made it better. And now he may never know if the child was his. He had tried to find this Jason's address, to no avail. Even if he could what would he say. He hadn't dared call Hermione's parents. They knew the thing he had done and they would not want to speak to him. No matter what anyone said he knew it was his fault. He drove Hermione to sleep with Jason. Tears formed in his eyes again and this time he did not resist. He let them fall down his face. It made no difference how much he cried. The love of his life was gone and he would never see her again. He would never know if the child was his. He would never get the chance to be a Father if it was. But if Hermione showed up at his door today, would he forgive her? As much as he loved her, he didn't think he would be able to …

"Mommy!" a little voice cried "Mommy Unca Won cwy"

Ron glanced and saw his nephew, James standing in the doorway. Ron sighed, he should have known better than to cry when the kids were here. They never missed a trick. He heard the soft footsteps coming into the living room and he realised Ginny was coming through.

"James, why don't you go through to the kitchen honey? I think Grandma Weasley has a cookie for you"

"Cookie!!" the little boy cried happily. Before leaving he looked at his Uncle then at his Mother "Mommy? Unca Won okay?"

"Uncle Ron will be fine honey. Now run along and get your cookie before Daddy eats it up"

"Daddy! No eat cookie!" James hurried out of the room.

Ginny giggled at her oldest son then sat on the arm of the chair where Ron was and wrapped her arms round her older brothers shoulders.

"Ron?" she asked softly "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No get off Ginny" he said gruffly "I'm fine" he whipped the tears away with his hand.

"Oh Ron I wish I knew what to say. It upsets us all. If only things were different"

"Yeah exactly. If only I hadn't …"

"Ron" Ginny cut in "We've told you before. It's not entirely your fault. I know you love Hermione but that doesn't mean you should forgive her"

"I've not forgiven her Ginny and I don't know if I ever will. I just know if I hadn't done what I did she wouldn't have slept with … him. And I would know that the baby is mine"

"She could have at least called when the baby was born. Still I suppose she entirely blames herself. But it's not entirely her fault either. I'm sure one day we'll find out. Even if Hermione doesn't want to speak to us one day the baby will want to know who its real father is"

"I guess your right"

"I'm always right Ron. Now come through to the kitchen and play with James"

Ron stood up and walked into the kitchen. Harry was sitting at the table with Al on his lap, making different colours come out of his wand to amuse his son. Al liked this a lot and clapped each time a new colour appeared. His Mother was standing by the stove, reading a cookbook of some sort and James was sitting on the floor happily eating his cookie.

"Hello Ron dear" his Mother said looking up from the book "Dinner will be ready soon. I do hope your Father gets back before it's cooked though. I hate the thought of him eating it cold."

"Unca Won" James exclaimed "Daddy no eat cookie"

"I wouldn't try to eat your cookie James you would bite my fingers off" Harry laughed and handed Al to Ginny "Alright mate?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks. That son of yours doesn't miss a trick does he? Remind you of anyone?" Ron said

Harry laughed and looked over to Ginny who was bouncing James on her hip. Ron felt jealous. Harry, Ginny, James and Al were so happy. Harry deserved it certainly, but all Ron wanted was to be a Father. He wondered if he would ever get that chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own blah blah :). Hope you guys like it so far. I love R/Hr as a couple I just wanted to do a story about them which wasn't all fluffy :). Too much fluff can't be good for us after all :). Short chapter but I had to get Hermione to her parent's house.**

--

Hermione's eyes focussed on the small photo which sat on her parent's cabinet. There it was, placed in amongst the photos of Hermione as a child, the photos of her parent's wedding day and the photos of Rose. There was a photo of Hermione and Ron. It was a muggle one, so it didn't move but it didn't need to move to convey the feelings of the two people in it. This photo had been taken when Hermione and Ron had first gotten together and the love from the two radiated straight off the photo. It was a simple enough photo. Hermione had been standing waiting to get her photo taken and Ron had sneaked up behind her, grabbed her around the waist and kissed her cheek. The two were smiling but it wasn't just their lips which smiled. Their eyes smiled as well. The smile only lovers knew. Hermione wiped a tear from her eye; she had long forgotten that smile. She lifted the photo off the shelf and put it face down on the chair next to the cabinet.

"I didn't realise the photo would upset you so, dear." Came the voice of Hermione's mother "I just thought it was nice is all"

"It's alright Mom, I just didn't expect it to still be here is all. Where's Rose?"

"I've put her in the crib in the spare room, she's sleeping soundly"

"Thanks Mom" Hermione murmured and turned away

Sighing, Mrs Granger sat on the couch, wondering how to address the situation at hand. Surprisingly Hermione walked over to the couch and sat down beside her Mother.

"Hermione dear, would you like me to call Mrs Weasley? It may be easier if I tried to explain things to her first. I know we haven't spoken in such a long time but I'm sure she would hear us both out. Molly would never hate you Hermione dear, none of them would"

"Except Ron"

"Now dear you don't know that. He realises he had a part to play in all this too what with that …"

"Mum" Hermione interrupted "I will tell Ron eventually but for now I just want to get settled in and stuff. I'll need to find somewhere for Rose to go while I'm at work as well. The place I used before is too far away now …"

"I'm sure Mrs Brown next door would look after her. She's always saying how she wants to repay us for your Father tending to her garden. I'll give her a call just now"

"Thanks Mom"

Hermione quietly climbed the stairs and went into the spare room where her daughter was asleep. She knew all parents said it, but Rose was beautiful. The fact that she undoubtedly had Ron's eyes made her even more beautiful to Hermione. She had always loved his eyes. She knew she would have to tell him soon. If he would hear her out that was. If he didn't she wouldn't blame him. She wasn't sure she would hear herself out if she was in Ron's position. But she had to do what was best for Rose; she deserved her Father in her life. And Ron would be a great Father. Hermione was sure of that. She just wished she could have been a better girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter guys, yay :D. Thanks for all the reviews as well :D. I reply to every review so yeah keep going with them please. I do not own etc :).**

**

* * *

  
**

Hermione sat at a table in a small café, sipping on a cup of tea. Today was her day off so of course it was raining. It was hardly ever sunny when Hermione could enjoy it. The pram where her baby girl was sleeping was next to her. Hermione had so wanted to take Rose a long walk today. Yet they ended up in this dingy café. The bell above the door rang, causing Hermione to look up. She was surprised to see Percy's wife Audrey walk in, soaked of course given the weather. Molly and Lucy were with her, but Percy wasn't. He must be working. Hermione was sure Audrey wasn't paying enough attention to notice her.

"'Mione!" Lucy cried pointing at Hermione "Mommy"

"It rude to point Lucy" her older sister Molly said. Molly was certainly Percy and Audrey's daughter. Lucy had always seemed a little different though.

"Oh Hermione, hello I didn't see you there. Are you alone? Would you mind if we sat with you? I want to talk to you. Molly, Lucy go and sit with Hermione while I get the drinks" Audrey nudged her children towards Hermione

"Hello Molly, hello Lucy"

"Hello 'Mione" Molly replied "I haven't see you in ages"

"Me to, me to 'Mione I missed you" Lucy said then she looked at the pram "Baby?"

"Yes Lucy that's baby Rose in there"

"Can we see her?" Molly asked

Hermione lifted each of the girls up so they could look at the sleeping baby. When Audrey walked over to the table she also looked into the pram.

"She's beautiful Hermione. She looks a lot like you."

"Thank you Audrey"

"Hermione I'm really glad I saw you today. As I said before I want to talk to you, but not here. Are you staying at your parent's house? Can I come by later tonight? Percy will look after the girls"

"My parents are away for the night actually but I'm not sure Audrey …"

"Hermione, if you don't want any of the Weasley's to know your here I won't tell them. Not even Percy. And the girls won't either, I promise"

"Well" Hermione paused " I suppose that would be alright then. Come round about 7. I must go now. It was nice seeing you girls"

To her surprise Lucy cuddled into Hermione's leg.

"I miss 'Mione" Lucy said "I see 'Mione soon?"

"Yes Lucy, you will see me soon" Hermione said patting Lucy on the head.

Hermione walked out the door and Audrey started talking to her daughters.

"Finish up quickly girls. We need to visit Grandma Weasley's on the way home. I want to see if Uncle Ron is available tonight …"

* * *

"Audrey" Mrs Weasley exclaimed "What a nice surprise. Do come in dear. Hello girls. Does your Grandma Weasley not get a hug?"

The two girls ran into their Grandma's arms.

"Hello Molly. Gosh it's not a nice day is it? Is Ron in or has he gone out?"

"Oh no he's in his room dear. Why don't you go up and see him while the girls come tell me what they've been up to today"

Audrey nodded and climbed the stairs up to Ron's bedroom. He still lived with his parents. He had the money to move out but just didn't want to. Audrey believed he liked the comforts of home. Fleur believed he would move out if he found the right girl and she had taken it upon herself to try and find someone for him. So far she had no luck, but then again Fleur didn't really know Ron's type. No one really understood Ron's type. How someone could go from a girl like Lavender Brown to a girl like Hermione Granger was beyond everyone. This wasn't like Audrey, to interfere with people, but she couldn't stand to see her brother in law so upset. Plus if Rose was his daughter that made her Audrey and Percy's niece, and Lucy and Molly's cousin. This did affect the whole family and since Audrey was the only one who knew Hermione was back it was down to her to do something about it. Upon reaching Ron's door she knocked on it. She heard a grunt which she assumed meant she could go in.

"Ron? Can I talk to you for a minute" Ron was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling

"Audrey? What's this about you never come to see just me" This was true. Like everyone else she attended Sunday lunch and came round when she was invited but she did like spending time with just Percy and the girls.

"Well Ron … err what are you doing tonight? If you're not busy will you please come somewhere with me. I can't tell you where yet but please. Percy will look after the girls."

"Well, I guess you wouldn't ask unless you really needed me Audrey, so sure. It will be nice for us to spend some time together. I'm sure Percy will be pleased"

"That's great Ron. Well I need to go home and give the girl's dinner and get ready. I'll come back about half past six if that's alright?"

"Sure Audrey I'll see you then. I'll come down with you to see Molly and Lucy"

The two walked into the kitchen and, upon spotting their Uncle the girls ran to him for a hug.

"Mom, I'm going out with Audrey later" Ron said

Mrs Weasley looked a little shocked, but pleased "That will be nice dear."

Once Audrey said goodbye to everyone she walked home with Lucy and Molly, all the while feeling pleased with herself. In a few hours she would know if she did indeed have another niece, or at least she hoped she would.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with exams and stuff. Anyway, I am back now mwahaha xD. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Okay Ron, I'm going to tell you now what's going on because I don't want you to be shocked when we get there" Audrey said

"Bloody hell Audrey. I thought you were never going to tell me. So, what is it?"

"I think you better sit down Ron, yes just sit down on the ground that will be fine"

"Audrey what's wrong? Is it something to do with the girls? Or Percy? Or you?"

"In a way Ron it does affect the whole family. I might as well just say it. I was out with the girls today and we went into this café and I saw Hermione with a baby, a baby girl"

"You … you saw Hermione … with a baby … a girl. Bloody hell was … was … he with her. Are they together? Why is she back here?"

"He wasn't with her Ron. I don't know if they are still together. I only spoke to her for five minutes. I told her I was coming round to see her tonight since she is at her parents. She doesn't know you are coming, and I have no idea if Jason will be with her"

"So, you're taking me to see Hermione? I can't do that Audrey I just can't"

"Ron, this might be the only opportunity you get to find out if the baby is actually yours. I know it will be hard, for you and Hermione both, but that little girl deserves her Father. She is beautiful Ron she looks exactly like Hermione, although I didn't get to see her eyes because she was asleep"

"She didn't look like … like … him?"

"Not in the slightest. So come Ron, please. I know Hermione will probably react badly at first but who knows what will come of it"

"You're right Audrey. I need to know if the baby is mine. Wow, I could have a little girl … no I can't let myself think it in case it's not true."

* * *

Hermione paced her parents' living room, carrying Rose with her. Why on earth did Audrey want to come and see her? To talk about Ron? Gosh that conversation certainly wouldn't go well. Why did Audrey care so much anyway? It wasn't like she was that close to the rest of the Weasley's. Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"I guess I'll find out soon enough"

Hermione answered the door and stared in horror. Next to Audrey was the Father of the small child she held in her arms. Rose opened her eyes and looked straight at Ron, causing him to stare back in a mixture of horror and surprise. He would certainly know now. There were no two ways about it, Rose had the exact same eyes as Ron did.

"She … she is mine" Ron whispered

"Yes" Hermione replied "Ron, this is your daughter Rose"

Some silent tears began to creep down Ron's checks as he stared at Rose.

"Hermione, I know I told you I wouldn't bring anyone else but I think you understand why I did now. I realise you will be angry and shocked, but please can we come in. We obviously have a lot to talk about." said Audrey, also looking at her niece

Silently, Hermione moved aside allowing the man who's heart she had broken walk back into her life.


End file.
